


Chica

by Falling April (ordinarygirl)



Category: Rent
Genre: Fluff, General, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-19
Updated: 2005-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/Falling%20April
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chica

**Disclaimer:** RENT and all related characters belong to Jon Larson (my God).

**Note: **... I blame Mia for having a bird, who has been perching on my shoulder from time to time ALL NIGHT.

* * *

"Mark... why do you have a bird on your shoulder?"

Mark glanced up from his camera, which was in a few pieces and in the process of being cleaned. Roger stood in the doorway of the loft, guitar case in hand, looking bemusedly at him.

"What?"

"The bird. On your shoulder. Where did it come from and why is it there?" Roger asked, setting his guitar down and sitting down across from Mark. Mark glanced at the parakeet on his shoulder and grinned.

"Oh, her." He smiled. "That's Chica. Got her from my friend Norbert. Isn't she great?"

"Um... yeah?" Roger shook his head. "Mark, we can't afford to take care of a BIRD."

"Oh..." Mark's face fell, and he held out a hand for the bird, who obediantly climbed from his shoulder to his wrist. "I... yeah. You're right." Roger paused and looked at Mark and the bird. Mark had wanted a pet for a while, but Roger was allergic to dogs, Mark was allergic to cats, and they didn't want reptiles or fish. And really... how expensive could a bird BE?

"Well... I guess we could give it a try..." the bird fluttered and landed on the couch as Mark threw his arms around Roger and kissed him happily.

* * *

"Roger... why do you have a bird on your shoulder?" Maureen raised an eyebrow at the musician as he glanced up from the notebook he was scribbling in, guitar cradled in his lap.

"Huh? Oh, Chica." Roger shrugged, causing Chica to ruffle her feathers slightly. "She's Mark's."

"Oh." Maureen smirked. "So why's she on YOUR shoulder?"

"I don't know. She just is. Fuck off." Roger snapped.

"Alright." Maureen shook her head. "I was looking for Mark anyway. See you!" After the door closed, Roger rolled his eyes.

"God, what a cow." he told Chica. "You're much better company." he said fondly. Chica nibbled his ear.


End file.
